yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Zoelguut-Class Super Dreadnought
The Zoelguut-class Class 1 Super Dreadnought is the largest and most powerful regular warship class in the fleet of the Great Garmillas Empire. Armaments and Technical Specifications The Zoelguut-class is heavily armed with multiple positron beam weapons and multiple torpedo tubes. The super dreadnoughts are well armored, especially in the bow. One superdreadnought was able to harmlessly deflect a shock cannon volley aimed directly at its forward section, a blast that would have seriously crippled or destroyed other ship classes in the Garmillas fleet; the port side of the dreadnought took significant but not fatal damage from the same weapon, but only when it was fired at point blank range ("Point of No Return"). However, these ships are vulnerable to the Gatlantis Empire's Flame Strike Gun (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). The bridge section of the Zoelguut-class can detach and operate as an autonomous command vessel. Among its capabilities, the bridge section is equipped with harpoons and grappling arms that can firmly hold the ship in place to another object. It is also armed with a self-destruct device, which is activated by the senior officer's command code and voice recognition ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Escape pods are available to evacuate super dreadnought crews ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Despite their apparent rarity in the imperial fleet, Zoelguut-class vessels share a number of traits with other Garmillas capital ships, including Geschtam warp drives and diverse hull colors ("The Wolf from Another Dimension", "Point of No Return", "Out of the Forest of Memory", "[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). Zoelguut-class vessels with new design features enter service in the Garmillas fleet by 2202. All newer super dreadnought hulls are painted with complex geometric patterns. Additionally, ships of the class can be fitted with massive, maneuverable rectangular shields placed just ahead of the bow. These shields provide limited safety from a single burst of a Flame Strike Gun, comparable to the defense offered by wave motion shields on Earth vessels. However, the upgraded Zoelguut class proves ineffective against the firepower of one of the newest Gatlantean classes, the ''Kalaklum''-class battleship ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). History At least three Zoelguut super dreadnoughts were in service in the year 2199. Of these, the gray hulled Domelaze III was the most active in combat. The Battle of the Small Magellanic Cloud Outskirts against a Gatlantean fleet was won by Lieutenant General Erich Domel using Domelaze III as his flagship, with Colonel Wemm Heidern as the ship's captain ("A World I Once Saw"). The vessel later engaged the Earth battleship Yamato on two occasions, first at the Battle of Carell 163 ("Point of No Return"), only to be defeated almost two months later at the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster. In this last fight, Domel and Heidern evacuated the doomed main hull of Domelaze III in the ship's autonomous bridge unit, and made a suicide charge against Yamato using the self-destruct option ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Desura functioned as the personal spacecraft of the ruler of the Great Garmillas Empire, Abelt Dessler. Clad in the blue color of the Imperial Guard fleet, Desura was operated by Imperial Guard personnel, and featured a bridge decorated in gold to match Dessler's throne room. During a voyage to the planet Balun, Desura suffered a catastrophic engine overload in an assassination attempt against Dessler ("Point of No Return"). Shortly after the apparent death of Dessler, Inspector General Herm Zoellik traveled to a massive naval review at Balun aboard his own red Zoelguut-class ship, Sehrgut II''ibid p. 36 ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). While at Balun, the dreadnought escaped the devastation created in a [[Raid on Balun|surprise attack by ''Yamato]], and it and three thousand surviving ships began a months-long journey to Garmillas ("Over the Black Light", "The Planet That We Head For"). It was destroyed by a Gatlantis assault during the voyage (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Three Zoelguut-class vessels equipped with additional shields fought at the Battle of the Eighth Floating Continent as part of a large joint Garmillas-Earth task force in late 2202; two of the three were wiped out before the end of the battle ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). Around the same time, at least one super dreadnought is stolen by members of the rebel Destruction Liberation Army and used in their campaign to purge the Garmillas Empire of all traces of the legacy of former leader Abelt Dessler ("The Trap at Planet Stravase!", "Zworder, the Devil's Alternative"). Ships of the class join in the defense of the solar system against the Gatlantis at the end of the Battle of Saturn and at the Third Battle of Mars, including a gray-hulled super dreadnought under the command of Ambassador Loren Burrel ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]", "Escape from the Nightmare!"). Notable Zoelguut-class ships *''Desura'' *''Domelaze III'' *''Sehrgut II'' Gallery Image:ShockCannonDeflected.png|The reinforced forward sections of Zoelguut-class super dreadnoughts are impervious to many forms of weapons fire. Image:ZerguttIIAft.png|Aft view of a Zoelguut-class vessel. Image:Sehrgut II bridge exterior.png|Close-up exterior view of a Zoelguut-class bridge. Image:Burrel Kiiman Zoelguut bridge.png|Interior of a Zoelguut-class bridge, forward view. A deactivated viewscreen hangs above the deck. References Japanese language information ゼルグート級一等航宙戦闘艦 Zerugūto-kyū ittō kōchū sentō-kan Category:Spaceships Category:Battleship Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet Category:Garmillas Ship Class